Letters to Fanfiction
by rm328
Summary: This is basically what the title says.
1. Trish De La Rosa

**My friend gave me this idea so I decided to do it. They aren't going to be very long, but there are going to be many.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Why on earth would you have me like Dez. Dez is an idiot. God, he is the king of idiots. I don't understand why you have us date. That is disgusting and unheard of.

From,

Trish De La Rosa.


	2. Austin Moon

Dear Fanfiction

Ally and I are just friends. I don't understand why you would have us date. As much as I wish we were, we aren't. Wait, did I just say that aloud? Um... Ally doesn't need to know about the whole as much as I wish we were dating part.

From,

Austin Monica Moon.

P.S. Don't laugh at my middle name


	3. Ally Dawson

Dear Fanfiction,

As much as I hate to say this, me and Austin aren't dating. We agreed to just be friends. Plus, Austin isn't older than me. I'm older than him by exactly one month. Also Trish wanted me to say that she is still mad about the whole her dating Dez thing. Don't tell her I said this, but I think they would make a cute couple.

Love,

Ally Dawson

P.S. Austin doesn't need to know about the whole 'As much as I hate to say this' part.


	4. Dez

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't like Trish and Trish does not like me! Many people say that we fight because we love each other, but we don't. What we have is a love/hate friendship. Mainly hate, but that's beside the point. We are not together and do not like each other!

From,

Dez

P.S. Have you seen my ham?


	5. Mindy

Dear Fanfiction,

Dez. Is. Mine! You understand. Not Trish's, not Ally's. Mine! He clearly loves me and I love him. If you take Dezycakes away from me, your gonna wish you hadn't. I just need more Cha-cha Chicken pot pie.

Sincerly,

Mindy


	6. Cassidy

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't understand why everyone see's me as the mean one. I mean, I only said no to blondie because I was moving to LA. That's not bad, is it? Anyways, I saw the way he looked at Ally, he looked liked he loved her. I don't want to get in the way of that. Please stop making me the mean one.

Love,

Cassidy


	7. Brooke

Dear Fanfiction,

Austin still loves me. He doesn't like Ally. He justs thinks that. We belong together. People don't understand our relationship. I made a scrapbook of all our dates, including the ones in my dreams. Also, I'm not crazy. I'm just crazy for Austin Moon. That even sounds good with my name. Brooke Moon. With Ally Moon, it doesn't have the same ring to it. Austin is mine. Not Ally's.

Sincerely,

Brooke


	8. Kira Starr

Dear Fanfiction,

No I do not like Austin still. I am a major Auslly shipper. That's why it took me so long to answer him when he asked me out. I thought he was gonna ask Ally out. I just yelled at him when he broke up with me just to make him think that I was mad. I was never mad. I was actually kind of glad. Anyways, the whole point of this letter was to tell you that I. DON'T. LIKE. AUSTIN. Hope you understand.

Love,

Kira Starr


	9. Dallas

Dear Fanfiction,

I might still like Ally a little, but if we were dating, I would never cheat on her. I'm sick of hearing "Dallas cheated on Ally, he is such a bad person" and stuff like that. I am not that bad a person. I mean, after I went to work at the library, me and Ally only see each other at school. Plus, she looks pretty close with Austin. I'm not going to be the one to break that up. Please stop acting like I'll cheat on Ally.

From,

Dallas


	10. Austin Moon 2

**Shout out to PrincessVenture for giving me this idea :)**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

It's me again. I'm here to talk to you about a different problem. I'm sick of always being the bad boy. I am not a bad boy. I love pancakes, stuff animals, and banjo badminton. Not being bad and always getting in trouble. It seems like most stories always have me as the bad boy. Not me. Please solve this issue otherwise you'll be hearing from my manager (a.k.a. Trish)

From,

Austin


	11. Mike and Mimi Moon

**Shoutout to stefaniegk for giving me this idea**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

We are not mean like that, and we do not beat Austin. We are a kind loving family and we 100% support our sons decisions in life and music. I know at first we weren't the most supportive for his career, but we just didn't want him to get hurt. We think he's great at what he does. We also think that his partner Ally, is great for him. We are major Auslly shippers. We didn't think that Kira girl was right for him. Anyways, please stop making us look like bad parents.

Sincerely,

Mike and Mimi Moon


	12. Lester Dawson

**Shoutout to damonika2009 for giving me this idea**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I do not beat Ally and I am not a drug addict. Neither do I drink. This is really frustrating. People make it sound like I'm a bad person. I am not a bad person. Sure I may be a little cheap, but I am not so mean that I don't let her have freedom to hang out with friends, and I actually work.

From,

Lester Dawson


	13. Penny Dawson

**Shoutout to damonika2009 for giving me this idea :)**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I just wanted to make one thing clear, and only one thing,

I AM NOT DEAD!

Seriously, I'm not there for one year of Ally's life and suddenly I'm dead. Please make sure this doesn't happen.

Love,

Penny Dawson


	14. Elliot

**Shoutout to R5AAFan and MusicIsMyPassion for giving me this idea**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I am not jealous of Austin and Ally as a couple. I actually think that they make a cute couple. Sure, me and Ally may have been best friends back when we were little, but we are completely different now. I mean, all we can talk about is camp. It get's kinda boring after a while. So stop making me seem jealous. It would mean a lot.

From,

Elliot

* * *

**Also be sure to check out my Hunger Games story titled "Hunger Games." Great title, I know. I just updated and finished it, but the ending is a little sad. Oh well. I really wanted Katniss and Peeta to win so I did.**


	15. Austin's Reply

**Hey Guys, the post office of Fanfiction here. We "accidentally" sent Ally's letter to Austin. Below is Austin's letter to us after he read it. Here is Ally's letter in case you forgot what it said:**

**Dear Fanfiction,**

**As much as I hate to say this, me and Austin aren't dating. We agreed to just be friends. Plus, Austin isn't older than me. I'm older than him by exactly one month. Also Trish wanted me to say that she is still mad about the whole her dating Dez thing. Don't tell her I said this, but I think they would make a cute couple.**

**Love,**

**Ally Dawson**

**P.S. Austin doesn't need to know about the whole 'As much as I hate to say this' part.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Did Ally really say that? Woah. I had no idea she still likes me. I would also like to agree with her that Dez and Trish would make a cute couple. Anyways, I'm going to talk to Ally about her still liking me. There must be some mistake. I mean, I know I still like her, but her liking me is impossible. She probably meant that for someone else.

From,

Austin Monica Moon.

* * *

**Looks like Austin needs to face the facts. Also, we may have "accidentally" sent Austin's first letter to Ally. Te he. Anyways, when we get her reply we'll tell you guys. K? Kay.**


	16. Ally's Reply

**Hey all, **** the post office of Fanfiction here again. W**e just got the reply from Ally when we "accidentally" sent her Austin's 1st letter. In case you forgot what it said, here it is:

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Ally and I are just friends. I don't understand why you would have us date. As much as I wish we were, we aren't. Wait, did I just say that aloud? Um... Ally doesn't need to know about the whole as much as I wish we were dating part.**

**From,**

**Austin Monica Moon.**

**P.S. Don't laugh at my middle name**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Did Austin really say that? I can't believe he still has feelings for me. But that can't be true. That doesn't work. I'm pretty sure Austin is still a little bummed about our last breakup. I have my doubts too. Like what if we breakup again. It could ruin our partnership and friendship. What if he goes on tour again. I'm so busy with my record deal, that I might not be able to go again, and he won't like me anymore. What if... You know what I'm just going to talk to Austin about this. I bet he was lying about it this whole time.

Love,

Ally Dawson

P.S. Feel free to laugh at Austin's middle name, I still crack up every time.

* * *

**Looks like Ally's in denial too. I hope she knows that the nile is not just a river in Egypt. Anyways, we might be getting more letters soon, so keep an eye out for them.**

**Thanks,**

****** The post office of Fanfiction**

* * *

**Hey, it's rm328 here now. I'm running out of people to do and things to say. Should I do a Trez one? I don't want to be done until I get at least 20 letters. So put your idea in a review or PM guys. I would love it. :)**

**~rm328**


	17. Chuck

**Shoutout to Got2LiveItBigTime for giving me this idea**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I want to know why I'm not in any stories. I mean, we all now that Trishy-poo and I belong together. Not her and Red. Plus, I beat Red at everything. Well, except the chili making contest(which he cheated at) and the short story contest. So please, make me in more stories and make me and Trishy-poo together.

From,

Chuck


	18. Trent

**Shoutout to Trying2StayHopeful and Got2LiveItBigTime for giving me this idea**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I think that I should be in more stories. I mean, I am pretty famous. Or was. Until Austin and his friends ruined it for me. You may have heard of me. Actually, you probably heard of T-Fame. Yea, I was an overnight internet sensation. I had everything. Than it was ruined because Austin did the Bee attack cause he was jealous. Anyways, how about you make a story with just me and only me. It would have the most views ever.

Thanks,

Trent (a.k.a. T-Fame)


	19. Dede

**Shoutout to Lextrordanairy (Guest) and MusicIsMyPassion for giving me this idea :) Thanks for all the reviews guys :)**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Why am I not in many stories! I deserve to be in fanfiction stories! I'm the one that has to deal with Dez every single day of my life! Do you know how annoying that is!? Also, please tell Chuck that we are officially over. I saw his letter. He better sleep with one eye open. Also tell him that De is out to get him too.

Thanks,

Dede

* * *

**Hey Guys, thanks for all the great ideas. It really helps. Also, I have no idea how to spell Dede's name. I was debating between Dede and Didi. Oh, well. Also, please check out my other story One Trip. If you read and want me to continue, please review. I need 7 more reviews before I update again. **

**Thanks,**

**rm328**


	20. Jimmy Starr

**Shoutouts to Trying2StayHopeful and Got2LiveItBigTime for giving me this idea**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Thank you for not making me seem evil in some stories, but in other stories, it makes it sound like I won't let Austin take Ally with him on tour. I am not that mean. I would never do that. They love each other too much. Yes, I know they love each other. I see it every time they come to the studio. Anyways, stop making me seem that I would kill Auslly.

Thanks,

Jimmy Star


	21. Auslly

**Post office of Fanfiction here! We just got the best letter EVER! (insert happy dance here) Here it is**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Thank you for helping us get together and realize our true feeling for each other. I mean we talked it out, and decided to give "us" a second chance. So far, its been great. We couldn't have been happier. You guys really are genius's.

Thanks again,

Austin and Ally

**There finally together! (insert another happy dance here) This is probably the best day ever. Now time to move onto Trez. Now that, is gonna take some work. Talk to ya guys soon,**

**Post Office of Fanfiction**

* * *

**rm328 here. Thanks for all the great ideas! I have a whole sticky note full of characters and the name's of the people that gave it to me. It means a lot. Be sure to check out my other story One Trip. It's for you Raura, Rydellington, and Rinessa fans. There also may or may not be Ciani. I'm still debating about that. Anyways, keep reviewing and reading.**

**Thanks,**

**rm328**

**P.S. Who else is excited for the new Austin and Ally tonight! I am and who else saw Cloud 9. In my eyes, it wasn't the greatest disney channel movie, but I think that Dove Cameron is an amzing actress.**


	22. Nelson

**Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy with my other story One Trip. You should check it out if you haven't already. Shoutout to MegaVelRaptor, Katrina (Guest), and Kaylee Gates (Guest) for the idea for this chapter. Now, without further Audie(is that even how you spell it? I have no clue, since I take spanish) A new letter**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I do not have a crush on Ally. I have a crush on Megan! Oops, did I just say that allowed. Aw, Narts. Anyway's, Ally's just my favorite piano teacher. Plus, she and Austin just got back together. I'm really happy for them. Can I also be in more stories please?

From,

Nelson


End file.
